A Hot Night and A Naughty Video
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's a hot night in Forks and Bella is feeling a bit.........odd. How will she handle it? What will she do when someone shows up that she doesn't expect? Not good at summaries.


Hi again all! I'm deciding to try something out. I'm sorry for the SEVERE writers block on my other stories but I'm working on it as hard as I can and I hope to have some great chapters coming up. This is just a ONE-SHOT for now. But if it gets a lot of positive feedback then I'll add more chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was an unnaturally warm night in Forks and Bella kicked the covers off, but left the light sheet on. She had chosen to just wear a tank top to bed. He was presently out hunting with the others and she didn't know how long that he would be gone. Their relationship was progressing at a nice rate, but not fast enough for Bella. They'd made out a lot and some touching had happened, but Edward always found a reason to stop. This drove Bella absolutely out of her mind.

Alice was her go-to girl for relationship advice and Alice, understand Bella's predicament, had the perfect solution to the problem. Or so she thought. Alice gave Bella a naughty video and told Bella to just relieve the sexual tension herself, on a night she'd be alone. Bella, being skeptical, objected. But Alice kept telling her that masturbating wasn't as bad as it seemed and that it would help. So tonight, Bella was eyeing the bedside table drawer next to her, where the movie was hidden. She bit her lip and got up, popping it into the DVD player. Keeping the volume low, she started watching the video, all the time telling herself that she was NOT going to do anything.

After a while though, Bella felt an ache form in between her legs and it made her nipples go hard. She swallowed and tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She leaned against the headboard, shifting herself more under the sheet. She lowered the straps of her tank top, uncovering her breasts. With a curious hand, she began playing with both of her breasts, spending some time with the nipples, as Alice had instructed her. As she did this, she felt the ache become more pronounced and she gasped, wanting to get rid of it. With one hand still pinching and caressing the nipple, she took the other hand and put it on top of her aching core. She nervously bit her lip and explored her center.

When her fingers hit the cause of the aching, a soft moan escaped her lips. She pressed down on it slightly and she gasped as her hips lurched. The feeling was intoxicating! She applied pressure on it again and used her fingers to flick it. She whimpered and began to move her fingers faster, her hips moving in time with the hand that was working its magic.

------------------

Edward had finished hunting early and was now running down the streets of Forks with unnatural speed. He always missed Bella when he was too far from her. When he stopped just outside her window, he froze, hearing soft moaning coming from her room. He jumped up, landing quietly in the tree just outside. '_She must be having a dream.'_ He thought to himself. But when he looked into her room, he saw a muted tv and Bella in her bed. When he looked closer, he saw her hand moving frantically beneath the sheet and a hand over her breasts. She took a deep breath and felt himself go hard in an instant.

He could smell her arousal and it was the most delicious thing he'd ever smelled. Apart from her blood, of course. He looked at her face and groaned softly as he saw the ecstacy there. With one fluid movement, he was inside her room and next to her bed. With her eyes closed, Bella had not seen him, until he groaned again. Her eyes shot open with a squeak and her movements immediately stopped. "Ed-Edward! I w-wasn't……….I was j-just…….." She stammered, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red. He looked down at her with a seductive smile. "You were just what?" he asked, getting onto the bed with her. She flushed furiously and tried to pull her tank top up, but his cold hands stopped her.

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "What?" She asked, gasping when he ripped the clothing from her body. He looked at her, with dark honey eyes, running his fingers over her mouth. "You smell mouth-watering, my Bella." He growled, taking her lips with his. She moaned softly and molded herself to him. This caused him to groan and kiss down her neck. "I know I've pulled away before, but I have no intention of leaving you wanting tonight." He said, an ache in his voice. When his cold mouth latched onto her nipple, Bella arched into his mouth, a content hum emerging from her throat. She ran her hands through his shaggy hair, gasping as his nipped her softly, careful of not biting too hard. He lifted his head and looked at her, hearing the harsh beating of her heart and the hammering of her pulse. She looked at him with desire in her eyes.

He smirked and ran his hands along her wet slit, causing her to gasp and grind her hips into his hand. He brought her fingers to his nose and inhaled, his eyes closing. This should have embarrassed her, but she just watched as he ran his tongue over his skin, tasting her. He groaned and looked at her, his eyes dark. "Bella….." He growled before disappearing under the sheet. He moved so quick that Bella didn't even know he'd moved until she felt his cold hard tongue inside of her. She moaned and clutched the headboard, her hips moving against his face. He brought his hands up and held her down as he feasted on her softness. She felt his cold tongue hit her clit and she could have wept. She'd never felt anything like this and she never wanted it to stop. "Edward!" She gasped his name as he stuck his fingers inside of her as his tongue moved with inhuman speed against her.

He looked up from his position to see that she hands were on her breasts and her head was moving back and forth in ecstacy. He smirked against her and sucked hard of her clit, causing her to move over the edge. She gasped his name over and over as he kept going, making her ride the high waves of her orgasm. When she finally finished, he moved up her body and kissed her lips softly. Bella could faintly taste herself on her lips and she smiled, looking back at him as she tried to catch her breath. "Edward, that was……" She stumbled as she tried to find the words. Edward smiled and finished for her. "Perfection." He stated, causing her to blush. "I loved watching the look on your face." He admitted, his fingers tracing her cheek bones. Bella bit her lip and her hand snuck down to touch him through his jeans.

This caused his eyes to close and a moan to escape his throat. "Bella Swan, you are an absolute temptation." He stated, looking into her eyes as she unbuttoned his pants. "You don't have to do this, love." He stated. Bella nodded. "I know, but you've tasted me, now I want to taste you." She whispered, her cheeks flooding with color. Edward knew that he wouldn't be able to disuade her, so he flipped them over, so he was now laying on the bed and she was straddling his legs. She unzipped his zipper and pulled the jeans down, along with his boxers. She gasped as she took in his hard length, nerves suddenly filling her. She swallowed as she looked at it.

She doubted that it would fit into her mouth, let alone down there. Sensing her unease, he lifted her chin and looked at her. "You don't have to do this, love. I'm fine." He stated, meaning every word. She looked at him for a moment before she looked back down to his package. She tilted her head to the side before she reached out and touched it with her fingertips.

He froze, his eyes going wide. She looked at him, but he was looking at the ceiling. She bit her lip and wrapped her hand around him, her thumb rubbing the tip. He groaned, his hips arching into her hand. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed and his teeth were digging into his lip.

Feeling as if that were a good thing, she moved her hand up and down experimentally and he gasped her name, his eyes on her. He looked almost crazed with lust and Bella reveled in the fact that she could do that to him. She moved lower and stared at it. If felt made of the smoothest silk, and Bella couldn't find why the other girls had told her that this was revolting. She opened her mouth and licked the entire length of it, causing Edward's hands to clench the sheets under him. She smiled and moved closer, inserting the tip into her mouth. "Bella!" He gasped, his hips arching once. "Please." He begged, looking at her. She blinked and took him fully into her mouth.

She was surprised that he fit, but she'd found that she didn't have much of a gag reflex. She looked up at him and found that he was watching her. She began to move up and down on him and she heard a ripping noise. Ignoring it, she moved faster, encouraged by Edward chanting her name softly. His hips moved up and down, but she knew that he was controlling how fast they were moving. Her hands moved forward and cupped his sack, squeezing softly.

Edward was in absolute heaven. He'd never felt this kind of pleasure before. The way her warm, wet mouth felt around him, he began to think of her center, knowing that it would feel this way. Bella felt him start to shake and knew that he must be close. She kept going, moving faster and sucking hard. When he finally did reach that point, he unloaded into her mouth. Bella thought that it would be gross, but it was actually sweet, almost like caramel. She took it all, swallowing it. She gave him one last lick and sat up, smiling as she saw him looking at her, a smile on his face as well.

He opened his arms and she snuggled up to him as he pulled the blanket over them. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "What did I hear that was ripping?" She asked. Edward looked at her sheepishly and she knew that if he could, he would be blushing. "Your sheets. I'm sorry. It was either that or the headboard." He admitted, causing her to laugh softly. "I can change the sheets. No worries." She stated, sighing contently. "I'll have to thank Alice." She stated, causing Edward to smile. "We both will." He stated, watching Bella as she fell asleep.

(I hope it was ok! I'm not really good at writing sexual scenes so this was a first. Tell me what you think! Remember: Positive feedback means more!)


End file.
